Mi Heroína
by Priincezz
Summary: Porque después de ser agredido por niños malvados, una niña alta, ruidosa y con un brillo dorado alrededor se atrevió a decir lo que él siempre calló. OneShot


**N/a: **¡Oh, Dios mío! Me siento genial cuando tengo inspiración :D Haha... Esto acaba de salir de la nada así que... espero que les guste n_n' Haruka siempre ha sido uno de los personajes más queridos por yo xqe simplemente lo amo *-* hahaha... no sé... a lo mejor luego salgo con otro shot de él :D De hecho la idea principal era que esto fuera de él como adolescente, pero ve tú a saber cómo fue que quedó así xP Eeen fin, creo que eso es todo lo que puedo decir sobre esto xD Muchas gracias por leer n_n'

**Disclaimer: **Por más que yo lo deseé, ni Haruka Fukagawa ni Risa Koizumi me pertenecen u.u' Todo todito es de Aya Nakahara-sama *-* (Bueno, el plot es mío, pero eso no se supone que sea algo que reclamar, ya que esto es hecho sin ánimo de lucro xD) (de fan loca para fans (espero que locos también xDD)).

* * *

'Mi Heroína'

¿Qué hay de malo con ser "especial"?

Todo mundo siempre lo había molestado por ser muy "afeminado", cuando todo lo que había hecho había sido juntarse más con las niñas. ¿Qué había de malo en ser bueno en la cocina y tener aptitudes para arreglar a las muñecas? Nunca lo entendió completamente. Nunca entendió porqué esos niños se empeñaban tanto en molestarlo, pues Haruka era sólo un pequeño niño y no comprendía del todo lo que los niños querían decir al burlarse de su nombre, ni porqué lo hacían.

En aquellos momentos de inocencia por los cuales todos pasamos, lo único que se le podía ocurrir a un niño como él era lo más normal para alguien en su posición: llorar; claro que esto se convertía en algo todavía más divertido para aquellos niños "malvados" que se empeñaban en hacerlo sufrir.

¿Qué podría hacer para que lo dejaran en paz? ¿Qué? ¿Se suponía que viviría así por el resto de su vida? No era justo. Él no quería eso. No se lo merecía.

Pero por más que llorara y maldijera a aquellos niños, no había forma alguna en la que lo dejaran en paz. Y llegaba el punto en el que simplemente no lo soportaba. ¿Pero qué debía hacer?

¿Debía rezar? ¿Debía decirles a aquellos niños sus verdades? Muchas veces lo quiso hacer, pero las palabras simplemente no podían salir de sus labios, ya que los insultos y las posibles réplicas a sus odiosos comentarios se quedaban atorados en su pequeña garganta. Se quedaba todo ahí, guardado muy en el fondo de su ser, y la única forma en la que ésta podía salir era explotando en la forma de aquel líquido incoloro que estaba empezando a odiar.

Cuando ya no podía más, cuando el momento en el que desaparecer era lo único que deseaba, la escuchó.

Tuvo que alzar su rostro y mirar hacia arriba a la persona que se encontraba justo sobre él. Se encontraba parada con los brazos en jarras y la expresión en su rostro era feroz. Haruka sintió miedo al principio, pero no iba a demostrarlo…

—¡Ya basta! —había dicho aquella niña, la cual resultaba ser algo alta…—. ¿Qué no se cansan de estar siempre molestándolo? ¿Por qué tienen que ser así? ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas? Si quieren saber cómo es que se molesta a alguien, ¡déjenme mostrarles mi furia! —añadió en tono dramático, subiendo las manos y colocándolas en forma de garra, mientras los niños esos corrían y gritaban por sus vidas. La niña rió alegremente y Haruka sintió algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Pudo verla rodeada de un brillo dorado, mientras que el sonido de su risa se había convertido en música para sus oídos. No entendía porqué, pero su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, como cuando era aterrorizado por aquellos niños, pero esta vez sabía que no era por eso. Lo sabía porque se sentía diferente… en todos los sentidos. Sus ojos seguían con lágrimas y sus brazos sostenían su débil cuerpo en aquel suelo terroso; la niña se puso en cuclillas y le sonrió ampliamente. Haruka parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió tímidamente.

—No les hagas caso, son sólo niños idiotas —dijo ella, luego se incorporó y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro—. Mi nombre es Koizumi Risa, pero me puedes llamar Risa si quieres —añadió amablemente. Haruka tomó su mano y se levantó torpemente—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Risa, sin que la sonrisa flaqueara ni un segundo.

—Fukagawa Haruka —murmuró suavemente, y luego añadió: —Pero… pero me puedes llamar Haruka —sin saber porqué, sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero tono rosado. Risa se rió sin motivo aparente y lo arrastró para que jugara con su grupo de amigos.

Haruka nunca se había sentido así. Se sentía aceptado, querido y no era molestado por nadie. Claro que todas eran niñas, pero no podía evitar sentirse muy bien.

En especial cuando aquella niña alta y escandalosa solía soltar una de sus carcajadas.

Ella se había atrevido a hacer lo que nunca nadie había hecho. Lo había defendido y además se había vuelto su amiga.

No, no… Haruka no podía pensar en ella como simplemente una amiga.

Ella era más, mucho más que eso.

Era su heroína.

* * *

**N/a: **Aww... yo amo a Haruka xD Espero que si leyeron hasta aquí les haya gustado, y me quieran dejar review n_n' Gente... eso es todo xD Muchas gracias por leer, espero de corazón que les haya gustado y les deseo un feliz año lleno de aventuras y de deseos realizados! (sí, ya sé que me adelanto pero si no ponemos el pie adelante, ¿cómo se supone que avancemos? xD). Esta es otra de mis humildes aportaciones a este fandom que amo. ¡Y ya! ¡Estoy comenzando a decir locuras! xD Cuídense, hasta siempre!(:

**31/12/10***


End file.
